Star Trek: Original Motion Picture Collection (Blu-ray)
| discs = 7 | director = various | date = | rating = | date2 = | reference = (region A) (region B) | year = 2270s-2293 | cover2 = }} The Star Trek: Original Motion Picture Collection is a Blu-ray Disc collection featuring the six ''Original Series'' films. Each film has been digitally remastered in high-definition, and is based on the theatrical cut in each instance. This marks the first time that has been released in its theatrical format since VHS. required extensive restoration to feature in this release – director Nicholas Meyer noting that the original negative "was in terrible shape". This also marks the first time that has been released in its original theatrical aspect ratio of 2.35:1. Each film is presented in 7.1 Dolby TrueHD sound. Each film includes Library Computer – a trivia feature using Blu-ray's Java function. Contents * - new for this release † - in HD *Commentary by Michael and Denise Okuda, Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens, and Daren Dochterman * *''The Longest Trek: Writing the Motion Picture'' *† *Special Star Trek Reunion *† *''Starfleet Academy: Mystery Behind V'Ger'' *† *Library Computer * *BD Live: Star Trek I.Q. * *Deleted Scenes *Storyboards *Trailers† and TV spots *Commentary by Nicholas Meyer *Commentary by Nicholas Meyer and Manny Coto * *''James Horner: Composing Genesis'' *† *''A Tribute to Ricardo Montalban'' *† *''Collecting Star Trek's Movie Relics'' *† *''Starfleet Academy: Mystery Behind'' Ceti Alpha VI *† *Library Computer * *BD Live: Star Trek I.Q. * *''Captain's Log '' *''Designing Khan'' *Original interviews with DeForest Kelley, William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy and Ricardo Montalban *''Where No Man Has Gone Before: The Visual Effects of Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan'' *''The Star Trek Universe: A Novel Approach'' *Storyboards *Theatrical trailer † *Commentary by Leonard Nimoy, Harve Bennett, Charles Correll and Robin Curtis *Commentary by Ronald D. Moore and Michael Taylor * *''Industrial Light & Magic: The Visual Effects of Star Trek *† *''Spock: The Early Years *† *Star Trek and the Science Fiction Museum Hall of Fame *† *Library Computer * *BD Live: Star Trek I.Q. * *''Captain's Log '' *''Terraforming and the Prime Directive '' *''Space Docks and Birds of Prey '' *''Speaking Klingon'' *''Klingon and Vulcan Costumes'' *''Starfleet Academy: Mystery Behind the Vulcan Katra Transfer'' *† *Photo galleries *Storyboards *Theatrical Trailer † *Commentary by William Shatner and Leonard Nimoy *Commentary by Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman * *''Pavel Chekov's Screen Moments'' *† *''The Three-Picture Saga'' *† *''Star Trek for a Cause'' *† *''Starfleet Academy: The Whale Probe'' *† *Library Computer * *BD Live: Star Trek I.Q. * *''Future's Past: A Look Back '' *''On Location '' *''Dailies Deconstruction '' *''Below-the-Line: Sound Design '' *''Time Travel: The Art of the Possible '' *''The Language of Whales '' *''A Vulcan Primer '' *''Kirk's Women '' *''From Outer Space to the Ocean '' *''The Bird of Prey '' *Original interviews with Leonard Nimoy, William Shatner and DeForest Kelley *''Roddenberry Scrapbook '' *Featured Artist: Mark Lenard *Production gallery *Storyboards *Theatrical Trailer † *Commentary by William Shatner and Lisabeth Shatner *Commentary by Michael and Denise Okuda, Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens, and Daren Dochterman * *Star Trek Honors NASA *† *Hollywood Walk of Fame: James Doohan *† *''Starfleet Academy: Nimbus III'' *† *Library Computer * *BD Live: Star Trek I.Q. * *Harve Bennett's Pitch to the Sales Team *''The Journey: A Behind-the-Scenes Documentary'' *Makeup Tests *Pre-Visualization Models *''Rockman in the Raw '' *Star Trek V press conference *''Herman Zimmerman: A Tribute '' *Original interview with William Shatner *''Cosmic Thoughts '' *''That Klingon Couple '' *''A Green Future? '' *Deleted Scenes *Production gallery *Storyboards *Theatrical Trailers † *TV spots *Original theatrical aspect ratio of 2.35:1 *† *Commentary by Nicholas Meyer and Denny Martin Flinn *Commentary by Larry Nemecek and Ira Steven Behr * *''Tom Morga: Alien Stuntman'' *† *''To Be Or Not To Be: Klingons and Shakespeare'' *† *''Starfleet Academy: Praxis'' *† *Library Computer * *BD Live: Star Trek I.Q. * *''The Perils of Peacemaking '' *''Stories from Star Trek VI: '' **''It Started with a Story '' **''Prejudice '' **''Director Nicholas Meyer '' **''Shakespeare & General Chang '' **''Bring it to Life '' **''Farewell & Goodbye '' *Conversations with Nicholas Meyer *''Klingons: Conjuring the Legend '' *''Federation Operatives '' *''Penny's Toy Box '' *''Together Again '' *''DeForest Kelley: A Tribute '' *Original cast interviews *Production gallery *Storyboards * Convention Presentation by Nicholas Meyer *Trailers † Star Trek: The Captains' Summit A bonus disc, in HD, featuring a 70-minute round table discussion between William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, Patrick Stewart, and Jonathan Frakes, chaired by Whoopi Goldberg. |next2= }}